Tainted Love: Beyond Redemption
by Sally6
Summary: Lucius invites Severus over for some male on male bonding.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of JKR's stuff and use it purely for my own pleasure. The title of this fic I take from the amazing HIM song, thanks Vil!  
  
A/N: This will eventually be a group of fics which are basically just a few chapters resulting in smut. I'm hoping to have a HP/RW and some others but they might be a while in coming. Also, I will, as usual, be enormously indebted to all reviewers. I love all of you guys!  
  
One:  
  
Lucius Malfoy had been a sadistic bastard for just about as long as anyone could remember, and seeing as he had more than a helping hand in 'mysterious' disappearance of his parents and several uncles who had had their eyes on Malfoy Manor, there is no-one to confirm the idea that he was in fact, sadistic from the moment of birth, taking his first glimpse of his mother and giving what was to become his trademark sneer before savagely biting and drawing blood from her pale teat. This idea was, however, taken as given.  
  
Snape knew this when he pried the folded parchment of the vicious and arrogant Malfoy owl one morning while sitting indulging in his usual breakfast of lukewarm coffee brewed to an industrial strength at the Hogwarts staff table. This knowledge didn't stop him, however, from immediately prying off the hardened black wax and opening the letter in full view of the entire student as well as teaching body. Looking back he realised that had he known what was awaiting him at the other end of the message he probably would have been slightly more discreet about who he had received it from. Unfortunately, he couldn't deny that if he were given the chance to go back, he would still make that fateful journey to Malfoy Manor on a cold November afternoon.  
  
Recognising the Malfoy's owl, Dumbledore immediately requested that Snape inform him of the contents of the letter. Thinking nothing of it's, if somewhat cryptic, but not entirely unfamiliar, contents Snape handed the parchment over to his superior before descending into the dungeons where his quarters lay and changing into his travelling cloak. The day was a Saturday and so his absence would not be noticed, no doubt as planned by Malfoy, and the headmaster was happy, well not exactly happy, to let him go; especially if there was the chance of gaining extra information with regards to Lord Voldemort's possible weaknesses.  
  
Once in his spacious circular office, the elderly headmaster reclined in his seat, poured himself a cup of tea and read the note that Severus had received. It was, quite simply:  
  
Severus,  
  
It's been along time since we last met old friend. Since I have within my cellars a nice little bottle of Old Ogden's Ancient left over from 1656, I thought you might enjoy the chance to leave those tiresome little brats and come over to Malfoy Manor for a little chat. I have something to show you which I believe you will find highly interesting, and of course, entirely worth your while.  
  
Regards, Lucius.  
  
He assumed that Malfoy either wanted to test Snape's loyalty to the Dark Lord by presenting him with an awkward situation which Snape would be easily able to get out of, or discuss with him the next move of the Death Eaters with regard to Voldemort's future plans. For once, Dumbledore assumed wrong.  
  
***  
  
Apparating straight to the huge cast iron gates of Malfoy Manor, Snape wrapped his thick woollen cloak, the latest fashion since his old one was irreparably singed several years ago by one of his least favourite Gryfindors, tightly around his lean frame as a strong wind conjured to dissuade muggles from coming any closer whipped about him, chilling him to the bone.  
  
As he approached the main entrance, Severus thought he glimpsed blood- stained foot prints dragging through the thick snow in the opposite direction but when he turned back to look they had gone. Shaking his head slightly, he assumed that it was just his mind playing tricks on him or perhaps reminding him of past visits to Malfoy Manor which had resulted in him hauling his half-dead body painfully back to Hogwarts.  
  
Handing his outer cloak to a cowed house-elf, Snape made his way through the winding marble passageways which he knew so well. He had taken this path many times before and although his surroundings were familiar he never could help himself when it came to luxuriating in such impeccable surrounds, contrasting sharply with those of Hogwarts.  
  
Everything in Malfoy Manor, well the décor at least, was done with the utmost taste. The hallways were lined with portraits and of ancestors and their lovers hung alongside works of art long believed to be lost to the world, all were genuine, of course. The floors, though tiled in pale shades of jade marble, muffled the sound of his footsteps as if they were covered with a thick carpet. Snape's sensitive nose could just make out the scent of delicate French cuisine as he ascended to the second floor along a little-trod passageway running alongside the manor's kitchens.  
  
He was there all too soon; a little longer to enjoy surroundings, which rightfully he should have the better of, wouldn't have gone amiss. Sighing slightly he ran one long-fingered hand through his hair before turning the brass handle, moulded into the shape of a serpent coiled around an apple, and opening the door which lead to Lucius Malfoy's private apartments. 


	2. Two

Two:  
  
Whenever Severus Snape was invited to Malfoy Manor he was subjected to one of two fates. Either the visit was one of pure business, or the visit was one of pure pleasure. Lucius never mixed the two, but Severus was nonetheless still unsure as to which was which.  
  
The private chambers were as they had always been. Dark reds covering every surface; carpet, curtains, chaise long, deep armchairs. All in the richest of velvets and silks, and mahogany walls making the room both incredibly imposing and violently sensual. The familiar scent of ancient whisky and old cigar smoke hanging in the air made his lids heavy but it was the creeping undeniable undertone of something metallic that brought the memories flooding back to him. He let his lean dark frame sprawl across a chair in what he hoped was a suitably uninterested manner, his arms dangling at either side, and waited in controlled silence.  
  
Lucius always liked to let his guests stew for a little while before he joined them; it gave them the chance to notice his unique décor. There were, of course, the usual horse heads and handcuffs hanging demurely from the walls, all elementary really. However the pièce de resistance in Malfoy's eyes was the various African and Native American sculptures he had procured from disreputable dealers across the world. Most were depicting rites of fertility, two women entwined over a boy, and some seemed torn between sex and death, but there was a piece of darkened wood on the mantelpiece which always served to unnerve his guests. Wide slit eyes, nude male bodies, and crude triangles of metal held in palm or embedded in flesh, tongues out in garish pleasure or mockery.  
  
Severus knew the room too well to pay any sort of attention to Lucius' attempts to gain the upper hand. After just enough time for Snape to have taken in the ornate grossness of his surroundings, although not quite long enough for him to become complacent, Lucius graced the room with his presence.  
  
Giving Snape a mere cursory nod, he made his way to the hidden drinks cabinet on the far side of the room and settled into the task of wiping the vintage dust off of a deep blue bottle and proceeding to tip the contents into an ornate crystal decanter. Snape recognised the tradition play for power between two prominent Slytherins. He felt a slight relief at the customary routine and leant against the arm of his chair, inwardly calming himself.  
  
The thick syrupy scent of the warming liquor caused a drowsy coil of heat to unwind in Snape's subconscious and snake down his spine to rest in the pit of his stomach. The familiar surroundings combined with the smell of the brandy brought back too-vivid flashes of memory which reminded Severus of the events the last time he had been in this same situation...  
  
***  
  
Leather straps over his wrists cutting into the pale white flesh, preventing him from moving. The sharp metallic taste of blood as it ran in a slow trickle from the gash in his upper lip over the swollen lump of his lower.  
  
***  
  
Lucius smiled slightly at his companion's sudden start back to reality as he felt the warmed glass being placed in the palm of his hand. Severus ignored the fact that Malfoy knew exactly what he was thinking. Sometimes it was best not to consider all that his associate was aware of, or could become aware of within a matter of phone calls. Snape kept his expression a cool mask.  
  
They clinked glasses.  
  
***  
  
Imposing air, heavy with the stench of stale sweat mixed with other, less pleasant, bodily fluids. The splintered wood underneath him catching on his bared back and tearing the first layer of skin away as he moved in a painfully sweet action.  
  
***  
  
Thankfully the burning sensation of the alcohol in his throat served as a summons back to reality. and Severus was just in time to stop himself from choking as he gulped the glassful down in one go. It steadied him, clearing his mind of thoughts he'd rather not consider at present.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow casually in the direction of the half-full decanter.  
  
"Now, now, Professor, we don't want to go numbing our senses before the fun has started, do we?" Lucius' tone was mocking through its deep upper class accent and it sent reluctant shivers of anticipation through Snape's sinewy back.  
  
With a flick of his wand, Lucius revealed an anteroom leading off from behind one of the panels on the wall. Closer inspection revealed that it too was carved with a depiction of Man's fall from the Garden. The blatant irony always made Snape cringe and smirk in equal measures. Stepping through he recognised the smell of disinfectant just covering that of human urine. 


End file.
